<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>drunken decisions suck by compulsivepoetics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214870">drunken decisions suck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/compulsivepoetics/pseuds/compulsivepoetics'>compulsivepoetics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bontherine, F/F, Femslash February 2021, Fluff, Kat likes caroline until she does shit like this, Tongue Piercings, bonnie and caroline do stupid things when they're shit faced, bonnie's hungover, caroline's only mentioned, dumb dare, soft Katherine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:48:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/compulsivepoetics/pseuds/compulsivepoetics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie drunkenly gets her tongue pierced while with Caroline. Kat finds out and is only slightly amused by it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bonnie Bennett/Katherine Pierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>drunken decisions suck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How was girls night with <em>Care-bear?</em>” Katherine drawled as Bonnie shuffled through the door with dark shades on. Caroline and Katherine didn’t hold much resentment toward each other anymore, much to Bonnie’s relief. Once Caroline saw that the brunette truly loved her best friend, she put her away her claws and slowly began to accept Katherine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However that didn’t stop them from annoying the hell out of each other. They still made snippy remarks at one another anytime they were together. And Caroline still gladly calls Katherine out, especially when she was monopolizing her best friend’s time. Like recently, she showed up yesterday morning unannounced, claiming that she hadn’t seen Bonnie in weeks and demanded they spend the day together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This, of course, irked Katherine but she’d learned a long time ago that Caroline Forbes was a permanent in Bonnie’s life that she had to deal with. Plus, truthfully speaking, the girl wasn’t that bad. Her girlfriend invited her to come along but she knew the blonde wanted to be alone with Bonnie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So she declined, knowing Bonnie needed time with her friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, she was starting to regret that when she noticed something off with Bonnie. For one, she was sitting on the other couch and not in her lap like usual.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was s’fine. Lot of drinks.” Katherine lifted a brow at her weird response and tone of voice. She slowly rose from the couch and approached the witch. She couldn’t see her eyes behind the shades but she could tell her girl was nervous.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really…” She slid down next to her and than pulled her into her lap. “Did you miss me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The witch smiled but it was a strained one. “Mhm.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katherine frowned, as she gripped her hips. “Well, aren’t you chatty this morning.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bonnie turned her head as she said. “Jus a little hung’ober.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The brunette’s eyes narrowed sharply as she grabbed Bonnie’s chin, gently pulling it back to face her. She could hear her heart pounding as she reached up to slide the shades off, revealing widened, slightly red, green eyes. “What’s up with you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nothing,” She murmured, but Katherine searched her eyes, clearly seeing it was anything <em>but</em> nothing. Still, her eyes trailed to the witch’s lips. She hadn’t kissed her in over twenty-four hours. Twenty-four hours too fucking long. She could pull out whatever her girlfriend was hiding, after she greeted her properly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She lean forward and pressed her lips against hers. Bonnie smile against her, chastely kissing back. When she deepen it, her tongue bumped lightly against something hard and then Bonnie jerked back covering her mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The vampire stared at her with a bewildered expression. “What the hell was that?” The witch’s cheeks tinted as she tried to slide off her lap but Katherine was faster, pulling her back with an expectant look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bonnie huffed with an uncomfortable expression.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I got muh tongue pierced.” She breathed before sticking her (slightly swollen) tongue out for display.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chocolate eyes widened as she took in the silver jewelry lodged in the middle of one of her favorite appendages on the witch. “You let someone pierce your <em>tongue</em>?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh, Caroline dared me! I was drunk!” Bonnie practically whined with a wince, pressing her hand to her head. “Still kind of am…I think.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes narrowed. “I’m going to kill that blonde-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She was drunk too!” She quickly defended. “And she tried to get her nipples pierced- but her skin kept healing too fast when he tried to stick the needle all the way through- the guy began freaking out a-and Caroline had to compel him-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait-” Katherine held her hand up, lips quirking at her girlfriend’s rambling. “Caroline tried to get her tits done? A vampire?” She asked with incredulous laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not funny, Kat. The guy said I can’t take this thing out for at least another six weeks or it could get infected!” Her head fell helpless against Katherine’s shoulder as she wrapped her arms around her. “God, why did I let Care talk me into drinking so much?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Katherine took note of how her brows furrowed deeper together the longer she talked. “Does it hurt?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A little,” She admitted with a grimace. “Actually, a lot. Apparently…it’s going to be like that for a few days.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, no more talking.” She said sternly. The witch pouted slightly as she interlocked their fingers against her stomach.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess this means open-mouth kisses…” Her gaze fell to her mouth. “And <em>other</em> activities have to be put on hold for a while.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bonnie, getting her meaning, nodded with apologetic eyes. She sighed wistfully when the girl pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m so kicking blondie’s ass for this and the idiot who pierced your tongue while you were drunk.” She paused, her expression turning serious with an afterthought. “I might actually kill him though.” Bonnie could only nod in agreement as she leaned back into her girlfriend’s warmth. Her tongue hurt too much to chastise Katherine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Besides, she kind of wanted to kill him too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>